Kedai Cinta
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara yang seorang pelajar berumur 15 tahun melamar menjadi pegawai di kedai Naruto. Tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa dia adalah anak dari klan Sabaku yang merupakan sebuah klan yakuza yang menguasai kota sebelah. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari tumbuh cinta dari keduanya. Lalu bagaimana mereka akan melewati ini? menentang pimpinan yakuza yang adalah ayah Gaara. Yaoi: BL, Yaoi, review please!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, OOC,Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, dll

.

enjoy...

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tampak sedang sibuk melap piring ditangannya, terdengar senandung riang yang digumamkannya menyertai kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah ketika sepasang pelanggannya berpamitan "Terimakasih... datang kembali lain kali ya!" Serunya optimis menyertai pelanggan itu keluar restoran. Uzumaki Naruto pemilik kedai restoran daging panggang disertai ramen sebagai tambahannya itu tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana tempatnya selalu di kunjungi. Memang dirinya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan masakannya yang enak. Walaupun ramen adalah menu yang kurang cocok dengan daging panggang ia sangat senang menyediakannya. Entah karena alasannya adalah Naruto seorang maniak ramen, dan sangat menyukai daging daripada sayuran. Karena tidak ada istilah sayur panggang tentunya.

Ketika pandangannya mengikuti ke pergian pelanggannya ia melihat seorang anak berseragam sekolah berada di depan restoran, entah kenapa anak dengan rambut merah itu terlihat ragu-ragu memasuki kedainya. Namun akhirnya masuk juga.

"Sst..!" Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada salah satu pegawainya untuk menyambut anak itu.

Seperti pada umumnya seorang pelayan tersenyum dan menanyai apa yang pelanggannya butuhkan, meja untuk memasak daging atau hanya sekedar menyantap ramen, karena anak itu masih saja berdiri ditempatnya. Beberapa saat mereka saling berbicara, kemudian mengantarkan anak itu menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, pemuda ini ingin berbicara dengan anda." Ucap pegawainya.

"Hah denganku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya dan segera meletakkan piring beserta lap dari tangannya. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ujarnya masih dengan nada ramah.

"Uem begini... dapatkah saya bekerja disini?" Kata anak itu mendongak dari pandangannya ke arah lantai untuk menatapnya.

Naruto berkedip sesaat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut jelas pemuda di depannya masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Naruto berfikir apakah pantas kalau dirinya mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur.

"Namamu?"

"Akamizu no Gaara". Jawabnya langsung.

"Jadi Gaara, Kau ingin bekerja? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ucap Naruto mulai meng-interview pemuda di depannya.

"Saya bisa bekerja setalah pelajaran usai. Sekitar jam satu... "

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur"

"Saya memang masih 15 tahun, tapi bukannya sudah umum jika siswa seperti saya bekerja sambilan" Tegas pemuda itu.

Naruto tampak berfikir. Yah, memang benar sih, banyak anak sekolah sekarang bekerja sambilan, terutama karena kebutuhan ekonomi.

"Tapi..."

"Saya mohon!" Naruto kembali berkedip ketika iris jade Berbingkai garis hitam itu menatapnya. Wajah itu terlihat begitu berharap hingga rasanya Naruto tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Terlebih pemuda itu memiliki wajah manis dengan rambut merah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok". Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menerima anak ini bekerja.

"Terimakasih banyak", Gaara buru-buru membungkukan untuk badan berterimakasih.

Naruto tersenyum, anak ini cukup sopan menurutnya. "Ya, akan kutunggu besok untuk mentrainingmu."

"saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ujarnya tersenyum sekilas sebelum keluar dari restoran itu.

lol

Dihari berikutnya Gaara datang tepat sesuai apa yang dikatakannya kemarin.

"Ini, pakailah!" Naruto menyerahkan setelan baju pada Gaara. "Sebenarnya pekerja disini hanya diwajibkan memakai celmek, itu kemeja yang bisa kau pakai agar seragam sekolahmu tidak kotor. Kau bisa ganti di ruang ganti. " Terang Naruto dengan jempol jari menunjuk arah belakang restorannya.

Gaara mengangguk sebelum pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Celana dan kemeja itu terlihat serasi dengan apron yang dipakainya. Gaara pikir bos restoran ini cukup baik karena telah menerimanya dan memberinya baju. Gaara sendiri lupa untuk membawa baju ganti. mungkin dia tahu dari tas selempangan Gaara yang terlihat ringan.

Seorang wanita rekan kerjanya tersenyum menghampirinya, Gaara membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Ino... kau Gaara baru bekerja hari ini bukan?" Tanya gadis itu dan Gaara menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ikut aku!" ajaknya, Gaara mengikutinya hingga keluar dari pintu belakang. "Nah! Kau bisa mencuci ini sebagai tugas pertamamu." Ujar seniornya itu.

Gaara hanya mematung melihat begitu banyaknya tumpukan alat pemanggang disebelah baik air, menantinya untuk segera dicuci. Rekan kerjanya sudah kembali kedalam meninggalkannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Apa boleh buat, Gaara melipat lengan kemejanya dan duduk dikursi kecil disitu untuk segera mencuci.

"Ekh!"Ternyata ini lebih sulit daripada yang dikiranya. Lemak yang menempel pada pemanggang itu lumayan bandel, belum lagi kerak daging yg gosong itu terlihat seperti menyatu dengan besi pemanggangnya. Sangat keras...

"Ahh... " wajahnya terkena cipratan air ketika ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pemanggang besi itu ke dalam air bak. Harusnya ia hati-hati, pakaian yang baru dikenakannya malah jadi basah.

Ternyata bekerja itu memang sulit. Tapi ia harus mulai belajar untuk melakukannya.

Naruto melihat penjuru restorannya dan sadar kemana pemuda berambut merah itu? Ia belum melihatnya lagi setelah menyuruhnya kebelakang.

"Ahh Ino, dimana Gaara? " tanyanya pada pegawainya yang melintas didepannya. karena tadi Naruto menyuruhnya untuk memberi tahukan pada Gaara apa saja yang harus dilakukannya.

"Mungkin dia masih belum selesai mencuci pemanggang dibelakang."

"Apa mencuci pemanggang? Sendirian?"

"Iya... karena Chouji tidak masuk, jadi pemanggang yang kotor menumpuk dibelakang."

"Astaga... bukannya itu terlalu sulit baginya? Dia baru saja mulai bekerja..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukannya pada akhirnya dia juga harus melakukan pekerjaan itu? Tadinya aku mau membantunya. Tapi disinikan juga membutuhkan tenagaku." Ujar Ino. Naruto menghela nafas membenarkan hal itu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek keadaan Gaara.

"Kalau aku melakukannya bisa-bisa kukuku patah..." Gumam Ino memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya setelah Naruto pergi.

Gaara menaruh bak yang penuh dengan pemanggang yang telah dicucinya ke dalam dapur. Kemudian mengusap dahinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gaara, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto yang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, ini harus ditaruh dimana?"

"Owhh itu... kau harus mengeringkannya dulu sebelum menyusunnya di rak dasar." Naruto mengambil serbet dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan pemanggang.

"Biar kutunjukan caranya." katanya seraya mengangkat baknya untuk menaruhnya di lantai depan rak. Setelah itu Naruto mulai melap satu persatu piringan pemanggangnya dan Gaara mengikutinya dengan baik.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan keras dihari pertama." Ucap Naruto.

"Harusnya saya yang berterimakasih karena sudah diterima disini."

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kearahnya. "Araa... Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil tiba-tiba memolototinya.

"Ma-maaf... " Gaara langsung merasa tidak enak dan meminta maaf jika tadi dia membuat atasannya tersingung.

Padahal Naruto hanya pura-pura memelototinya, membuat tingkahnya terlihat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Ahhahahh... kau memang anak yang baik." Naruto tertawa dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara. Refleks Gaara menutup sebelah matanya menerima tangan besar yang memberi tekanan pada kepalanya, tapi melihat tawa itu ia tahu barusan bosnya sedang bercanda.

Gaara meraih tangan Naruto agar bosnya itu berhenti menepuk kepalanya. Kau tahu hanya sekedar menerima tangan Naruto yang besar itu di atas kepalamu sudah terasa cukup berat.

"Gaara... tanganmu!" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara untuk memeriksanya. Gaara agak terkejut tangannya digenggam oleh atasannya, tangan Naruto terasa besar dan hangat. Rasanya aneh terlebih ia hampir tidak pernah disentuh oleh seseorang.

Naruto memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang memerah dan beberapa kulitnya mengelupas kecil. Ada banyak luka lecet disana. Jadi dia sekeras itu membersihkan pemanggang tadi. Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ikut aku!" Ajaknya masih mengenggam tangan Gaara, mengambil kotak P3K di rak atas dan membawanya keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Naruto memiliki halaman belakang dengan pohon yang rindang sebelum ada tangga yang terhubung dengan jalan setapak umum disana.

Naruto mendudukkan Gaara pada ranjang kayu yang terdapat di bawah pohon. Tempat yang biasa digunakannya bersama pegawainya untuk bersantai. Kemudian Membuka kotak P3Knya.

Naruto menarik tangan Gaara lagi untuk mulai mengobatinya. "Apa sakit!" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, bisakah saya melakukannya sendiri?" Gaara merasa tidak enak dengan posisinya.

"Aku bukanlah atasan yang baik jika membiarkan pegawaiku terluka. Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu ketika bekerja disini. Terlebih ini baru hari pertamamu." Ujar Naruto seraya menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi obat pada kulit Gaara yang merah. Gaara hanya terdiam memperhatikannya.

"Kulitmu halus ya... seperti bayi. Sayang sekali aku membiarkannya lecet." komentarnya kemudian meniupi kulit Gaara yang terkelupas. Membuat rasa malu Gaara muncul dan menjadi terbengong melihatnya, udara panas yang naruto tiupkan seperti menghantarkan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya juga memanas.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Naruto yang selesai menempelkan plester pada luka Gaara.

Gaara hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sore ya, astaga... apa tadi kau sudah makan sebelum kesini Gaara? " tanya Naruto dengan nada seolah baru sadar, hingga Gaara mendongak menatapnya.

"Belum... " jawab Gaara. Sinar matahari sudah berwarna kejinggaan dan sepertinya sudah mulai petang. Sadar ia menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah hari untuk membersihkan pemanggang itu. Mungkin jika sudah terbiasa ia bisa melakukannya dengan lebih cepat. Pikir Gaara.

"Jadi kau bekerja dengan perut kosong? hahh..., jika pagawai baruku sakit aku juga yang repot. " Ujarnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf..." Gaara tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sudah membuat bosnya merasa tidak enak.

"Hahahh... ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan ramen spesial untuk pegawai baruku. " Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk paha untuk berdiri kemudian mengajaknya dengan bersemangat.

Gaara hanya sedikit heran, rupanya bosnya bisa merubah-ubah raut dan nadanya dengan cepat seperti itu. Tapi berkat itu ia merasa tidak canggung lagi, bibirnya terasa ringan untuk ikut tersenyum membalas Naruto.

"Bagaimana? " Tanya Naruto yang telah menghabiskan semangkok ramen miliknya.

"Hm enak, tapi sedikit terlalu pedas." Komentar Gaara melap bibirnya yang semakin merah karena efek pedas. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Tapi terlalu lama dipandang seperti itu membuat Gaara merasa aneh "A...pa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyanya.

"Umh-" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman itu. "Aku senang kau yang menyukai masakanku. Hahahh... Aku kedepan duluan, kau bisa membantu setelah selesai istirahat. " Kata Naruto kembali bekerja pada kedainya yang kembali ramai.

Hari sudah petang, kedai Naruto masih buka beberapa jam lagi tapi Gaara sudah disuruh untuk pulang.

"Karena kau masih pelajar kau bisa bekerja disini selama tujuh jam. Jadi sekarang kau bisa pulang untuk belajar." Kata Naruto.

Gaara melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka delapan. Itu bagus karena tidak terlalu malam untuknya pulang. Atasannya ini memang baik, membuatnya merasa senang karena dapat bekerja disini.

"Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras dihari pertama. Haha..." Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dan tertawa ringan. Gaara ikut tersenyum sebelum mengangguk untuk berpamitan.

.

.

lol

.

Gaara adalah seorang siswa dari Konoha High School yang berada di tingkat satu SMA tersebut. Sekolah ternama yang khusus dihuni oleh anak-anak orang kaya. Ya... semua anak yang keluarganya mempunyai bisnis besar... dan Gaara termasuk di dalamnya.

Gaara menumpuk buku yang sudah ia pilih dari rak untuk dibaca dan duduk pada salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Hanya ada beberapa murid di perpustakaan ini, sebagian besar anak-anak yang lain lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya dikantin daripada harus sibuk dengan buku-buku. Dan itulah yang membuat tempat ini cocok untuknya. Sepi dan tenang... yang paling penting tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Selama ini Gaara sudah cukup puas dengan buku-buku yang menemaninya menggabiskan waktu, walau itu menjadikannya terkenal sebagai kutu buku di sekolahan ini. Padahal ia tidak mengenakan kacamata. Tapi lingkaran hitam yang membingkai matanya malah dikenal sebagai ciri khasnya sebagai kutu buku.

"Pasti dia tidak pernah tidur karena terlalu asyik dengan buku-buku. Dasar maniak buku." itulah yang mereka katakan. Walaupun penyebab kurangnya tidur bukanlah karena buku.

Jam istirahat telah habis, Gaara meletakan buku-buku itu kembali ketempatnya walau ia belum selesai membacanya. Sebenarnya Ia bisa meminjamnya seperti biasanya, tapi Gaara sudah mempunyai kesibukan lain seusai sekolah dan takut itu akan mengganggu perkerjaan barunya.

Gaara berbelok ditikungan koridor, "Ahh.." tubuhnya agak terpental ketika ia bertabrakan dengan siswa lain.

"Ggrrh... kau!" Anak yang ditabraknya seperti menggeram tidak terima. "Dasar brengsek sialan! sudah cukup belagu kau berada disekolahan ini." Ucap anak itu kasar.

Padahal bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Gaara karena anak itu juga menabraknya. Gaara hanya berdiam diri hal itu sudah sering terjadi kepadanya.

"Minggir!" Tubuh Gaara didorong hingga bahunya menghantam tembok.

Anak yang mendorongnya itu melewatinya bersama temannya dengan tatapan sinis. "Hei! Bagaimana jika ketahuan oleh kakaknya!" Ujar temannya mengomentari perbuatan kasarnya tadi. "Hallah... mereka tidak akan puduli dengan anak itu, diakan hanya pecundang di keluarga Sabaku."

Gaara dapat mendengar percakapan mereka yang agak membuatnya tercekik. Keluarga Sabaku... Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Yah, dirinya memang terlahir dari keluarga itu. Keluarga konglomerat di kota ini dengan perusahaan besar dan berbagai cabang yang digenggamnya. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara senang untuk berbangga lahir dikeluarga itu. Bukan hanya terkenal karena kekayaannya, tapi Sabaku juga dikenal sebagai keluarga mafia yang menguasai kota ini sehingga mereka sangat ditakuti. Dan hampir seluruh murid disini tahu tentang hal tersebut. Bahkan kedua kakaknya juga ditakuti dan cukup berpengaruh disekolahan ini, mereka memiliki pengikut masing-masing sebagai kelompoknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka Gaara menjadi bahan bully-an di sekolahan ini. Banyak dari murid-murid penghuni sekolahan ini tidak menyukai keberadaan mereka anak-anak penerus Sabaku. Tapi Gaara yang berbeda tidak mampu membawa diri apalagi mengumpulkan pengikut. Sehingga rasa tidak suka orang-orang terlampiaskan pada dirinya. Bisa dikatakan na'as bagi Gaara, kedua kakaknya yang seharusnya melindungi anggota keluarganya bahkan tidak pernah menolongnya. Tatapan yang diberikan kedua kakaknya sama dengan anak-anak lain. Dalam dan menusuk... tidak terkecuali tatapan orang-orang yang mengenal keberadaannya. Gaara sadar ia tidak pernah diterima didalam keluarganya.

Gaara buru-buru memasukkan bukunya dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ia janjikan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika grombolan siswi lewat didepannya.

"Bukankah itu adikmu, Temari?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka kepada gedis berkuncir empat yang berjalan paling depan. Namun gadis itu hanya melengos setelah melirik Gaara.

Gaara kembali berlari setelah mereka pergi.

Mata jadenya menatap keluar melihat berbagai gedung yang terlewati oleh kecepatan kereta. Yah... Gaara sedang menaiki kereta antar kota sekarang untuk menuju tempat kerjanya.

Memutuskan untuk bekerja di kota sebelah adalah hal yang baik baginya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkan uang. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah apa yang dapat dilakukannya seusai jadwal belajar, dibandingkan jika ia harus mengurung diri dikamar. Dan sedikit harapan pada lingkungan yang berbeda, dimana orang-orang dapat memandang dirinya dengan wajar.

Memang jika mendengar kata 'Sabaku' hampir semua orang bergidik karenanya. Apalagi jika orang-orang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah si bungsu dari Sabaku itu, dalam sekejab pandangan orang-orang akan berubah. Maka dari itu dikota sebelah yang tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh Sabaku ini ia berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Sebab itulah Gaara mengaku dengan marga yang lain pada atasannya kemarin.

Awalnya Gaara merasa ragu memasuki sebuah toko hanya untuk menanyakan pekerjaan. Terlebih tanpa ijazah dan persyaratan yang benar, kemungkinan besar ia akan ditolak. Namun selalu ada yang pertama kalinya bukan.

Dan benar dirinya ditolak oleh sebuah minimarket karena ia berseragam sekolah. Kemudian selanjutnya ia melihat sebuah rumah makan yang lumayan ramai. Mungkin ia bisa bekerja disitu, namun Gaara menimang-niman sebelum nemasukinya. Apakah besok saja? Agar ia dapat mengganti seragamnya, mengingat penulakan sebelumnya. Tapi Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap masuk, jika ditolak lagia ia bisa kembali mencari besok.

Dan alhasil ternyata ia diterima. Sekarang tinggal berharap agar orang-orang dapat mengenalnya sebagai orang biasa agar tempatnya dapat bertahan lama.

kini tibalah waktunya untuk mulai bekerja, Gaara memasuki restoran daging panggang itu yang sepertinya agak sepi.

"Okaeri Gaara-kun!" Sapa Ino yang menyempatkan diri seraya melap meja. Gaara mengangguk untuk membalasnya, kemudian segera kebelakang untuk bersiap diri.

Gaara memulai untuk bekerja dengan berdiri di belakang meja penyaji. Beberapa pelanggan yang telah hadir telah dilayani dengan baik oleh yang lainnya dan tampak sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun. Jujur saja Gaara masih kaku dalam apa yang harus dikerjakannya karena ia masih baru disini. Biasanya Naruto sipemilik kedai yang berdiri disininyalah yang akan membimbingnya. Lalu dimana atasannya itu sekarang?

"Gaara... Naruto berpesan kau dapat makan lebih dulu sebelum bekerja. Ayo kutunjukan caranya membuat ramen! " Ino mengajaknya untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Pesan dari Naruto-sama? Memangnya dia sedang pergi kemana?" Gaara berjalan mengikuti Ino di belakang.

"Hahahh, dia itu sibuk. Jam segini itu dia ada kuliah di Universitas Konoha."

"Jadi Naruto-sama masih kuliah?"

Ino tersenyum kemudian mengernyit. "Kenapa rasanya kau mengiranya sudah seperti bapak-bapak, Gaara-kun." Candanya Kemudian mengambil mangkuk untuk diserahkan kepada Gaara.

"Bukan,"

"Asal kau tahu... Naruto itu masih 20 tahun tapi dia sudah menjalani sebagai mahasiswa S2." Jelasnya seraya mencelupkan gulungan mie kedalam air mendidih. Kemudian menuntun Gaara untuk untuk menyiapkan bumbunya.

"Jadi begitu... " Ino mengisyaratkannya untuk mengangkat mie-nya yang sudah lunak. "Disini tidak terlihat ada koki... lalu siapa yang membuat mie ini? " Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja Naruto yang menyiapkan semua ini." Gaara baru tahu soal hal itu. "-Naruto sendiri yang membuat adonan mienya dan juga semua bumbunya, sedangkan kami hanya tinggal menyajikannya saja." Terang ino.

"Oowh... begitu". Gaara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ino tersenyum melihat Gaara selesai menyusun naruto( kue ikan) terakhir di atas ramennya yang mengepul sedap.

Gaara mulai memakannya sedikit, dan merasakan kekenyalan mie itu didalam mulutnya. 'Rupanya Naruto itu pandai memasak.'

"Aku berjaga di depan ya Gaara... nanti kau yang bertugas mencuci piring kotornya!" Ujar Ino seraya melenggang pergi dari dapur.

#-#

"Ja-jadi perusahaanmu hampir bangkrut." Terlihat segerombolan siswa sedang bengobrol di istirahat sedang berlangsung. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak sedang mengobrol untuk bercanda seperti biasanya. Salah satu anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian anak lainnya seperti sedang menekuk mukanya, sedangkan anak yang terakhir kali bersuara mengernyitkan mukanya. Tidak jauh beda dengan anak lainnya yang mememperhatikan dengan raut tanda tanya.

"Iya... ayahku diancam untuk tidak memasarkan produk baru kami tanpa perizinan dari Sabaku. Dan mereka juga memaksa agar perusahaan ayahku membantu memasarkan produk selundupan mereka." Cerita anak yang ternyata sedang dirundung masalah itu.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja, itu keterlaluan sekali." Ucap temannya tadi.

"Iyakan... mereka seharusnya tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya." Tambah anak yang bercerita tadi menatap teman-teman dekatnya.

"Kalian sepaham bukan. Mana mungkin kita terus membiarkan Yakuza menguasai kota ini dan pada akhirnya kita ditindas." Mereka semua menatap dan terlihat setuju lewat mimik wajah mereka.

"Gara-gara itu kami harus menanggung kerugian yang besar dan masih harus ditekan oleh mereka. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada kalian?" Tanyanya, wajah mereka semua mulai mengeras walau beberapa masih terlihat ragu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Orang tua kita bahkan tidak bisa berkutik." Tanya yang lainnya.

"Kita bisa membalas perbuatan klan Sabaku brengsek itu tanpa membahayakan diri kita." Usul anak tadi. Membuat yang lain menautkan alis.

Anak itu menyeringai membuat isyarat mendekat membuat lingkaran agar teman-temannya dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

.

Gaara keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan agak-agak tergesa-gesa. Ia harus pergi ke setasiun sekarang karena perjalanannya dari sekolah ke tempat kerjanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam.

Pemuda merah itu berjalan agak cepat menyeberangi lampu merah dan pertokoan tanpa menyadari segerombolan anak lain sedang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba dua anak tadi menyerobotnya dan menghadangnya dari depan. Gaara menatap mereka dengan bingung dan melihat ke belakang ternyata masih ada yang lainnya, senyum mereka terlihat seperti gerombolan heina di mata Gaara. Apalagi saat mereka menyeret tubuhnya ke sebuah gang gelap diantara bangunan ruko dan mendorongnya terjerembab di atas tumpukan sampah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Gaara bergerak mundur. Bagaimana Gaara tidak takut jika ia hanya sendirian sedangkan segerombolan heina itu memojokkannya seperti ingin mencabiknya. Dan benar saja satu tendangan di layangkan pada pipinya hingga tubuhnya kembali terjerembab.

"Rasakan itu dasar sampah!" Mereka mulai memaki-makinya. Padahal Gaara tidak tahu letak kesalahannya, Gaara bahkan yakin tidak pernah mengganggu mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kerahnya. "Harusnya yakuza seperti kalian itu segera dilenyapkan dari kota ini!" –"Ya itu benar, membuat susah saja." Dan satu pukulan kembali di layangkan." Dan akhirnya mereka mengeroyok Gaara dan menginjak-nginjaknya. Gaara hanya bias menahannya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"HEI HENTIKAN! Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Sahut mereka. Tidak tinggal diam untuk berusaha menghentikan mereka orang itu mendorong mereka semua dengan keras hingga beberapa dari mereka terjatuh.

Gaara merasa tertolong dan berusaha melihat siapa penolongnya. Sepertinya sosoknya tidak familiar.

Beberapa dari mereka tidak terima dan belas menyerang, tapi orang itu dengan mudah menepis mereka dan balik menghajar mereka.

"Jadi kalian sudah mau jadi berandalan ya? Kalau begitu kalian perlu pelajaran untu itu." Ujarnya sambil menggulung pergelangan tangannya. Karena mereka sudah merasakan pukulan menyakitkan dari orang itu, mereka tidak berani lagi melawan dan mundur ketakutan untuk meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kepada Gaara. Dan Gaara baru sadar setelah melihat wajahnya dari dekat. "Na-Naruto-sama?"

"Astaga Gaara? bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu." Penolong yang ternyata adalah atasannya itu menggendong Gaara untuk segera di obati.

.

"Ini!" Ino menyerahkan kotak P3K kepada Naruto untuk mengobati Gaara. Pemuda merah itu sedang ia baringkan di ruang istirahat di dalam restorannya. "Jadi Gaara dipukuli oleh teman-temannya? Apakah Gaara memang selalu di bully." Tanya ini, tapi yang ditanyai hanya diam saja.

"Jika dia tidak ingin mengatakannya sebaiknya jangan ditanya lagi, Ino." Kata Naruto, ia mencelupkan kapas pada air dingin mengandung antiseptik dan menempelkannya pada luka Gaara. Membuat anak itu meringis menahan perih.

"Kau tidak usah berkeja hari ini, Gaara. Istirahat saja disini sampai merasa baikkan." Perintah Naruto, membereskan kotak p3k-nya setelah selesai mengobati Gaara.

"Terimakasih." Balas Gaara yang sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Seragammu kotor dan bau Gaara, pakai ini biar kau mencucinya!" Kata Ino menyerahkan seragam kerja yang biasa dipakainya.

"Uem… perlu bantuan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"owh-hehe… kalau begitu ayo keluar Ino!" Ajaknya kepada pegawai wanitanya itu. Karena tidak mungkin Gaara ganti baju semantara Ino ada disini.

"Yah, ini juga mau keluar. Setelah selesai baru kesini untuk mengambil seragam kotornya." Sahut Ino.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

.

Hari sudah malam dan toko juga akan segera di tutup. Ino dan teman pegawainya yang lain sudah selesai melap meja dan beres-beres, tapi masih ada satu orang yang kurang dari mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Tanya atasan mereka menanyakan keadaan salah satu pegawainya yang terkena musibah tadi siang.

"Dia masih ketiduran kelihatannya." Jawab Ino. Yah… seharusnya pegawai yang masih berstatus pelajar itu sudah bias pulang sejak tadi. Tapi pemuda merah itu berkata ingin beristirahat disini lebih lama.

"Kalian bisa pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi besok!" Ucap Naruto kepada mereka.

"Kalau begitu _jaa-nee_ Naruto!"

"Yah jaa~!" Kemudian Naruto segera pergi ke dalam untuk mengecek keadaan Gaara.

Dan sampailah ia pada ruang istirahat dimana pemuda bersurai merah itu merah itu sedang terbaring disana. Naruto mendekatinya dan mulai menggoyangkan bahunya sedikit untuk membangunkannya.

"Emng~" Tapi dia hanya bergumam dengan mata yang seperti berat untuk dibuka.

"Gaara, kau tidak pulang? Biar aku antar." Ujar Naruto. Ia berinisiatif untuk membantu Gaara bangun dan memapahnya menuju mobil.

"Hiks-" Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu terisak dan memegangi lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mematung. "Hiks… aku tidak mau pulang-hiks." Gaara memegangi lengan Naruto lebih erat hingga rasanya seperti sedang dipeluk.

"Gaara, kau kanapa?" Naruto mengusap pipi Gaara dan baru disadarinya jika kulit itu terasa panas ditelapak tangannya, dan Naruto memeriksa lebih dalam pada lehernya. "Ya ampun! Kau demam." Naruto membaringkan Gaara kembali dan membenarkan posisinya, kemudian mengambil selimut tebal untuk menyelimutinya.

"Kau perlu minum obat. Akan kubuatkan bubur tunggu sebentar!" Baru saja Naruto akan beranjak tiba-tiba tangannya di cengkram oleh Gaara. "Jangan pergi…" Ujarnya lemah tapi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Tunggu 'sebentar' saja! Aku akan segera kembali." Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara yang lemah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut.

Sedikit sulit untuk membangunkan Gaara agar ia mau bangun dan memakan buburnya.

Naruto sudah membantunya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang sudah diberinya bantal dan menyuapi Gaara secara perlahan. Ia sudah menutup pintu tokonya dan berniat akan menginap disini hingga Gaara sembuh.

"Uhk…" Segara ia meminumkan air kepadanya ketika tersedak. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Gaara agar membuatnya lebih baikan.

Rasa bubur buatan Naruto terasa sangat enak dimulutnya, seingatnya Gaara tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut ini ketika ia sakit. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa nyaman ketika Naruto membelai wajahnya. Rasanya ia baru pertama kali merasakan perhatian orang lain, bahkan jika perlu mengingat ia tidak ingat satu orang saja yang pernah menyayanginya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba turun di pipi Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah.

Naruto membantu Gaara untuk meminum obatnya dan membaringkannya kembali agar ia beristirahat. Tinggal menempelkan salonpass di dahi Gaara untuk menurunkan demamnya dan menunggunya tertidur sambil ia pegangi tangannya di tepi ranjang.

Pemuda pirang itu tertidur di kursi tempatnya menunggui pegawainya yang sedang sakit, tanpa menyadari dirinya tertidur dengan posisi kepala di tepi ranjang dan tangannya yang terus memegangi tangan pegawainya itu.

Naruto terbangun ketika mendengar suara erangan Gaara, ia bangkit untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Enngh~ hiks-".

"Wah, panas sekali. Kenapa mala semakin tinggi?" Herannya bingung apalagi yang sebaiknya dilakukannya.

"Diingiin… hiks-_kaasan_..hhh." Gaara menggeliat tidak tenang dengan nafas memburu, kemudian meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sshh-ssh! Tenanglah!" Naruto berusaha membuatnya tenang, tapi ini tidak efektif jika hanya mengusapnya saja. Segera ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh Gaara erat. "Tenang… aku disini untukmu." Ujarnya.

Hingga pagi tiba, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ia sadari jika dirinya harus bangun. Ketika membuka matanya ia malah kaget melihat seseorang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Gaa-Gaara? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya gelagapan melihat mata pemuda bersurai merah itu terbuka.

"Hm, ohayou." Sapa Gaara.

Melihat muka Gaara yang masih memerah ia segera memeriksanya. 'Sudah tidak demam lagi'. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gaara menggeleng dan tersenyum sangat tipis. "Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya.

Naruto melirik kearah jam dan ia terkejut ketika jarum sudah berada diangka delapan. "EHHH? Astaga! Aku telat untuk membuaka toko." Pekiknya. "Kalau begitu aku harus ke depan dulu ya Gaara. Makanlah jika sudah merasa baikan!" Naruto yang sudah berlari tiba-tiba berhenti lagi. "Lalu sekolahmu?" dengan muka yang tidak kalah panik.

"Tentu saja karena aku sakit aku membolos hari ini." Jawab Gaara yang hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan karyawanmu menunggu diluar selama satu jam!" Omel Ino.

"Gomen-gomen.." Mereka memasuki restoran dengan Ino yang terlihat masih dongkol, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kupikir tadi libur." Sahut Ayame.

"Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali meneleponmu? Kau kemana saja sih?"

"Maaf…" Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari dalam. "Naruto-sama tadi kelelahan karena merawatku." Ujarnya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dan agak merasa bersalah.

"Gaara kau masih ada disini."

"Yah, dia sedang sakit." Terang Naruto.

"Hoo, jadi begitu."

.

Sudah menjelang sore kembali. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang jika sudah merasa baikan. Sebenarnya Naruto memaksa untuk mengentarnya pulang tapi Gaara tetap menolak, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu harus mengalah membairkannya untuk pulang sendirian.

Gaara berdiri agak lama di depan gerbang rumah megahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya jika beliau mengetahuia ia tidak pulang semalaman ditambah jika ia telah membolos. Namun Gaara segera menguatkan hatinya untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat ketika ia memasuki rumah. Gaara menghela nafas lega dan berniat untuk langsung pergi ke kamar.

"Darimana saja kau 'Sabaku no Gaara'?" Tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika ia baru saja melewati tangga tiba-tiba suara berat khas pria dewasa mengintrupsinya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapatinya Kepala keluarga Sabaku a.k.a ayahnya sudah berdiri di atas tangga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"O-otou-Sama?"

TBC


End file.
